Black Ivy
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Just before his third year. Harry finds his mother's school trunk in the Dursley's attic. Inside he finds a Japanese katana augmented with several charms and runes and documents he was supposed to have seen his eleventh birthday! Now, armed with his mother's "anti-magic" sword, he will carve his own path and embrace his more Slytherin side in order to defeat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Ivy**

**An: Okay, so this is my first attempt at Harry Potter Fanfiction and my third story overall. So bear with me while I fumble through this. All comments and suggestions are welcome! And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter, I do not. 'Nough said.**

Summary: During the summer before his third year, Harry finds his mother's school trunk in the Dursley's attic. Inside he finds a Japanese katana augmented with several charms and runes and documents he was _supposed _to have seen his eleventh birthday! Now, armed with his mother's "anti-magic" sword and his parents' will, he will carve his own path and embrace his more Slytherin side in order to finally rid himself of Voldemort.

Chapter 1- Black Ivy

_ Honestly, I think my "relatives" get dumber and dumber every time I turn around, _a twelve-year-old (almost thirteen) Harry Potter thought bitterly as he moved a box of Christmas ornaments to the shelf opposite of where it originally was.

A few days ago, his Uncle Vernon told him that his sister, Marge, was coming over on July 31st, his birthday no less, to stay a few weeks. And his Uncle, in his_ infinite wisdom, _told Harry to rearrange the attic for whatever reason. Something along the lines of "Might be your new bedroom, freak." Harry knew better than to ask. That was usually met with Vernon punching him in the face. Or the gut. Or the neck. Or, well, whatever the fat ugly walrus could get his hands on at the time.

So, here he was, putting boxes on the ground, sorting through them, and putting them back. He actually finished three hours ago, but at least if he stayed up here, the Dursley's wouldn't bother him. He just moved their Christmas tree to the side when he saw a trunk off back at the far end of the attic. Curious, he walked over and found it was a model trunk he'd seen at one of the shops in Diagon Alley. It was beautiful, what with the engravings of vines and lilies all over it. But what **really **got Harry's attention was the latch. It was shaped like a shield with the image of a lily and the initials "_LE_" in the center.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. This was his _Mother's _trunk! What in Merlin's name was it at the Dursley's?! He quickly shook his head to try and gather his thoughts. _Could she have given it to Petunia? No, she probably lived here before she married my father and just left it here._ It was a good guess, in Harry's opinion. He didn't suspect Vernon bought this place, mainly because Vernon was a fat greedy walrus that would have died of a heart attack if he had to buy a house.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Harry carefully touched the lock on the trunk and quickly pulled back as he felt a quick prick. He looked at his finger and was surprised to see he was bleeding, but before he could think about that, he heard the trunk unlock and open slightly.

Slowly, cautiously, he moved towards the trunk's lid. He pulled it open and was immediately amazed at what he saw. There were multiple compartments filled to the brim with his mother's effects from her years at Hogwarts. One compartment expanded into a _full library_! Harry, gob smacked, found a ladder and climbed into the trunk. He walked between two of the shelves and came to a pedestal with a large book on it. Harry walked over to it and read the bright golden-red inscription on the cover: _**Evans Family Grimoire.**_

Hesitantly, he opened the book to the first page and read:

_**As the first in my family to have magic, I, Lily Evangeline Evans, have decided to **_

_**create this Grimoire for my family in the future. I have recently been to the magic**_

_**shopping district of London, Diagon Alley, to obtain my second year supplies for Hogwarts**_

_**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have met made a new friend, one Amelia Bones,**_

_**of the Most Ancient and Noble Wizarding House of Bones. She explained several aspects **_

_**of Wizarding Society to me, including that most wizarding families have a family Grimoire.**_

_**And in the spirit of all things Wizard, I have decided that I will create my own Grimoire. May**_

_**future generations read the words of this book and remember fondly their roots should they **_

_**one day be considered "Purebloods" and not become arrogant pricks, like that Damn James-**_

_**Bloody-Potter!**_

As Harry read this, he was amazed. He never knew much about his mother, save she was the brightest witch in her year, a muggleborn, a master at charms, and married to his father; oh, and the eyes. He couldn't forget about that. So, it was amazing to read something she wrote herself, but the last sentence stuck out.

_She called my dad an arrogant prick? I know they didn't see eye-to-eye until about their sixth or seventh year, thanks to Hagrid, but an arrogant prick? Was he like _Malfoy?! Harry thought. His mind swam with the new information regarding his father. Everyone told him his father was a great man, and while he wouldn't let anyone say otherwise, it was nice to hear he was human too: even if he was just a bully. He just hoped his father wasn't like Malfoy.

His mind quickly went to another piece of information in the Grimoire's first page. "What does 'Most Ancient and Noble House' mean? And is this Amelia Bones related to Sus-"

He was interrupted by a whizzing sound coming towards him. He looked up just in time to see a book fly out from between some of the book shelves flying towards him. He caught it thanks to his seeker skills and looked at it. It read: **History of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses.**

Curious, he flipped through the book and skimmed through it. He was surprised to see _Hermione's _family name in it, right beside his family. _**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Granger, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter have been allies since the time of the Founders of Hogwarts**__**.**_

That sentence was the one thing that stuck out in Harry's mind. Was Hermione really a Pureblood? Or just from a long line of Squibs? Either way, it was worth telling Hermione so she could check it out. He looked at the author and laughed. Joshua Granger. Oh, Hermione would be **eating** this up.

Harry looked at the book after he closed it and asked, "Um, where do I put you?"

Surprisingly, the book flew out of his hands and flew between the bookshelves again. Harry blinked. That was interesting. Maybe-

The last year came to his mind and he decided to see if his theory was correct. "I'd like a book about House Elves," he called out. Almost instantly, three very thick books came flying at him. He caught them all with little trouble.

He looked at the books and was again amazed at his mother's library. So all he had to do was say what subject he wanted and the books would come flying to him? Brilliant! He looked down at the three books and one stood out to him. **History of House Elves and their magics. **He put the other two down and flipped through the other. He turned a couple of pages and was immediately floored, figuratively of course. _House Elves __**need **__to bond with wizards or else they will grow crazy or die? But_ _Malfoy's pounce of a father abused him! And he enjoys the freedom I gave him! What if it's hurting him? What have I done?_

Harry cried out, "Dobby!"

With a resounding crack, the House Elf appeared. "Master Harry Potter has called Dobby?"

"Dobby, I just learned some disturbing news. Is it true House Elves need to be bonded to Wizards or they might die?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, it is true, Master Harry Potter Sir, House Elves' magics is not very strong without a Wizard's magics to stabilize it. Most House Elves go mad if they is not bonded to a Wizard."

Harry felt cold. "A-and you? Are you okay then, Dobby? Do you like being free? Or do you want to bond with anther wizard?"

Dobby's ears flapped as he considered the questions. "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir, I is fine, sir. And Dobby does like being free, but Dobby wishes to be part of a family again. House Elves live to help Wizards, sir."

Relief flooded Harry. "Well, Dobby, would you like to bond with me?"

Dobby's eyes widened, his ears flew up. "You mean it, sir? You want to accept Dobby as your House Elf?"

"Yes I do, Dobby. However, I have some conditions. First, you will not punish yourself. If you believe you've done something wrong, then you come to me and we will discuss it together. Second, I would like to pay you two Galleons a day for helping me. And third, you are to keep my secrets from everyone, even my friends or even the headmaster if I see fit. Deal?"

Dobby looked like a child on a sugar rush. "Dobby will take one Galleon a day, Master Harry Potter Sir. Working for the Great Harry Potter is honor enough, sir."

Harry wouldn't have that. "Two Galleons."

"One Galleon, sir."

"Three Galleons."

"One Galleon, sir."

"One Galleon."

"Two Galleons, sir."

"Deal. You drive a hard bargain, Dobby. You sure you're not related to a goblin?" Harry ginned.

Dobby realized what Harry had done. His ears went pink. "Not that I know of Master Harry Potter Sir. And I don't like what did, sir."

"And, oh, none of that 'master' or 'sir' crap, Dobby. I'm your friend. I want you to see me as one."

Dobby's eyes widened again. "Master Harry Potter called Dobby a friend! Dobby is so happy!" Dobby blew his nose on his rucksack tunic, wailing in joy.

Harry put a hand on Dobby's shoulder. "It's okay, Dobby. Now, how do I accept you as my House Elf?"

Dobby sobered up and said, "Master Harry Potter must say, 'I, Harry Potter, do accept Dobby as my House Elf. So mote it be.'"

Harry nodded. "I, Harry Potter, do accept Dobby as my House Elf. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light. When Harry could see again, he was stunned. Dobby looked healthier than he did before and was even a little taller. Dobby beamed. "Master Harry Potter, thank you! Thank you so much! Dobby is a true House Elf again!"

Harry smiled. "No problem, Dobby. And I told you no master stuff. I'm just your friend, remember?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby remembers. Do you need anything done, Master Harry Sir?"

Harry shook his head. That was going to take a while. "Well, could you make my relatives lunch? And not be seen? I kinda want to keep exploring my mother's trunk here." He gestured to the library around him.

Dobby nodded. "Of course Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will start right away." Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a challenge to break Dobby of that "Master" crap. He didn't want to be like Malfoy Sr. He'd rather cast the cutting hex at his neck than be like the damn Malfoys.

He looked back down at the three books about House Elves and said, "Return." They flew back to their respective shelves. He smiled. His mother was a bloody genius! This library proved it. Man, he'd bet even _Hermione _couldn't-

He stopped. He looked around at the bookshelves with a particularly blank look on his face. "She must never know of this place," he said gravely.

He looked back down at his mother's Grimoire and closed it slowly while saying, "She would never leave." As the book closed, he turned around and went back towards the ladder that led here. "It's for her own safety."

He climbed out of the library just as Dobby popped in front of him. "Dobby has finished making Master Harry Potter's nasty relatives lunch, sir. Dobby has even made Master Harry Potter lunch."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Dobby. And please, drop the 'master' title, Dobby. Remember, I'm your friend. Not your master."

Dobby nodded. "Of course, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby remembers. Does Mast- Harry Potter need anything else?"

Harry smiled again. At least it was some progress. "Not right yet Dobby, thank you. Oh! Could you go and deliver a letter to Hermione? You remember her? It's on the desk in my room. Then, well, could you ask her to buy me some new clothes? Here's some money to give her. Once she's done, come back here, 'kay?"

Dobby nodded. "Of course, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is doing this now." He disappeared with a crack.

Harry looked down at the plate. It was a sandwich, but it was more than enough. He ate the sandwich and guzzled down the orange juice Dobby had poured for him. After the quick-lunch, he began looking through the other compartments.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw a glimmer of something in one of the compartments. He grabbed it and was surprised to find a Nimbus 1969! He'd read one of Ron's old Qudditch magazines and knew that a Nimbus 1969 was rare among rare! Only about 998 were ever made! When he saw on one the butt end of the broom: _Property of James Potter,_ he was floored. His father owned something like _this_?! How?!

He shook his head. This was just too much to take in. He wondered for a moment why his father's broomstick-his _super rare_ broomstick, no less- in his mother's school trunk, but quickly dismissed it as he probably gave it to her during the time he was dating her.

During his rummaging through the trunk, he came across the last compartment. This was the one that didn't have some sort of enlargement charm on it. Inside was the most beautiful sword Harry had ever seen. It was an authentic traditional Japanese katana with golden vines wrapped around the black scabbard and handle, which had black cloth wrapped around it. The guard itself looked like it was made of the vines, centered around a beautiful gold lily. The pommel had a silver cap on it with the Gryffindor crest emblazoned on it. The cap on the scabbard was also silver, but had the Slytherin crest displayed on it. Harry inspected it closer and saw several runes drawn all over the scabbard, hilt, and handle, faintly glowing a vibrant red.

Slowly, he unsheathed the blade and found it was solid black with a jagged silvery line** (An: called the Hamon or **_**tempering pattern)**_ flowing the length of the blade. He held it up and inspected it, turning it every so often. It appeared to have runes on it as well, all still glowing a faint red. After he was satisfied, he re-sheathed the blade. As he was about to put the blade away, he saw a manila folder in the compartment along with a letter attached to it.

He grabbed the folder and pulled the letter off. He set the folder down and opened the letter. He nearly choked when he saw the letter was adressed to him.

_**My Dear Sweet Harry,**_

_**If you're reading this, then your father and I were killed by Voldemort. I pray you read this letter with Sirius, your Godfather present. If so, please disregard most of the body of this letter.**_

Harry frowned at the last sentences he read. He had a Godfather? If so, why in Merlin's name was he with the DURSLEYS of all people?! He shook his head and continued reading:

_**But, if my gut is right (and it usually is, mind you), then you are at your Aunt Petunia's. If that is the case, then we've been betrayed by none other than our **_**"Esteemed" **_**Headmaster Dumbledore.**_

Harry stopped again. _Dumbledore_ betrayed his parents?! NO! Dumbledore wouldn't- He stopped the train of thought and frowned thoughtfully. Yes, he deduced, _**Dumbledore **_would do such a thing. Question was: Why? Harry already knew he was here at Hell on Earth because of some cock-and-bull about Blood Wards connected to his Aunt and would keep him safe, but from what? Certainly not his so-called Aunt and Uncle. It didn't help him for nine agonizing years of being beaten due to being magical. If Harry had been any weaker in spirit, he would've been just like Tom Riddle and became the next Dark Lord.

And Harry wasn't dumb, despite what Snape claimed. He just didn't do as well as he should out of self-preservation. If he got better grades than Dudley, he got the punishment. So, he did what he had to and did a "good enough" job. He knew the only reason he survived his first and second years is because of good luck, and he knew that there were _several_ inconsistencies with everything. How is it no one suspected a GIANT SIXTY FOOT BASILISK was attacking the students when all the signs were there? How could three FIRST YEARS get past a bunch of "protections" (which seem _awfully _tailored to Hermione's, Ron's, and his skills) and then have to face a possessed teacher for a stupid stone? Harry shook his head at the idiocy displayed.

And there was the fact that Dumbledore _always_ seemed to show up just as things were ending. Plus, he had sent Hagrid, while Harry did see the Grounds Keeper as a friend; even he had to admit it wasn't very smart to send Hagrid to tell him about the Magic community. Harry deduced at the end of his second year Dumbledore was up to something. Now, he just needed to find out what.

He looked back down at the letter and continued reading:

_**You see, Sweetie, when we went into hiding, our house was placed under a Fidelius Charm, a charm meant to keep us all safe. It can only be undone when the Secret Keeper reveals the secret to a person. Dumbledore claimed it was much safer than Potter Manor, but I know that was a load of Hippogriff dung. I checked the manor's wards and charms personally. It is **_**way**_** more dependable than the American's Fort Knox. **_

_**Anyways, Sirius was supposed to be our Secret Keeper, but Dumbledore claimed he was too obvious, even if the Oath he took when he became your Godfather would prevent him from saying it, as it would put you in danger and probably cost him his life. However, we, reluctantly, switched Sirius with another of your father's friends, Peter Pettigrew with Dumbledore casting the charm. So please, Harry, if you are reading this in Petunia's house, please find Sirius and stay with him. He'll know what to do, despite still being a child at heart. Or find your father's last friend, Remus Lupin, although he may be hard to find seeing as he's a Werewolf and due to Ministry bigots, he can't find a decent job and has to travel a lot.**_

_**Now, you're probably wondering what the katana and the folder are for. Well, to start, just know I charmed this trunk so that anything I put in the trunk before me will also show up here. Always plan ahead, I say. Well, let me just say the katana is mine. A cousin of mine got it for me for Christmas one year when I was into Japanese culture. During my fifth year, we had to do a project in Ancient Runes, and I decided I would use my sword as my project. I can say that without a doubt and without arrogance that it is my best work. It's called **__**Black Ivy**__**. I placed several runes and charms on it to create what I like to call my "anti-magic" sword. Black Ivy is a sword I even used in battle against Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. **_

_**The runes and charms on the blade vary from Anti-blood Clotting charms to runes to keep the wielder calm. I've even inscribed runes on there that will automatically teach you how to properly wield the sword, Harry (I was going to pass it on to you after all). The exact number and descriptions of the runes and charms are in a notebook locked by a blood lock in my desk in the library inside this trunk. Your blood will open it Harry, yours and no one else's.**_

_**The folder has several papers that you **__**need**__** to read. One of them is our will. One that hasn't been compromised by Dumbledore (as I don't put it past the man to try). I know that your father and I left you Harry, but please know that we love you more than anything in the world. If need be, we would have exposed the Magic community to the Muggle one, hexed any who stood in our way, and set the world on fire; literally, I'm working on a spell to do just that now. So, go out there, break a few rules, find a girl, and give Dumbledore hell. Oh, your father also wants me to tell you to show Dumbledore why you should never mess with a Potter. **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Lily and James Potter**_

Harry felt tears slide down his face. His parents loved him. _Really _loved him. It felt amazing to read that his parents would have (if the letter is to be believed) set the world on fire. That alone made him feel very special. He looked back down at the katana. His own mum claimed she augmented the hell out of it and planned to give it to him. The sentimental value of that statement spoke volumes to Harry. The comments on finding a girl though…Harry blushed slightly. He wasn't sure what to think about that. He could barely talk to any girl who wasn't Hermione without bumbling through a sentence. He shook his head of those thoughts. He would make his parents proud. HE would give Dumbledore hell. AND HE would MAKE Dumbledore see that he should have never crossed a Potter.

He placed the letter down and picked up Black Ivy. He examined it for a moment before unsheathing it. He held the scabbard in his left hand with Black Ivy in his right. Without warning, he slashed down, then turned the blade to his right and slashed the blade to his right, the blade humming as it cut through the air. He quickly spun the blade around in his hand so he was holding it in a reverse style. He through a couple of horizontal slashes before he spun the sword back again and threw the blade forward in a stabbing motion. He brought the blade back and brought up the scabbard horizontally as if to defend against another blade. He pushed forward and swung the scabbard around like a bat, still holding it in a reverse fashion. Harry then went into a series of diagonal slashes in front of him before he stopped, the blade hanging over his left shoulder. He slashed the blade back down diagonally, and then quickly brought the blade back to its scabbard. He slid the blade across the top before sliding it back into the sheath, making an audible CLICK as it was fully sheathed.

Harry looked at the blade in wonder. IT REALLY WORKED! His mother's teaching runes really WORKED! Harry laughed. He couldn't help it. His mother was a _fregin' _GENIOUS! He could actually use a _sword! _He was ecstatic that he had such a badass mom.

He placed the sword back down and picked up the manila folder again. He opened it and the first thing he came across was, interesting enough, a letter his father wrote to _Professor Snape_ of all people. It read:

**Snape,**

**I know that I am the absolute **_**LAST**_** person you want to hear from, and I guess I can't hold it against you. I mean, I was an arse, wasn't I? Please know that everything Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I did was supposed to be in good fun; but in all seriousness, I believe it was because you were so close to Lily and I was jealous. Everything I did to impress her wasn't good enough, but when you did it, she thought it was golden. I'll admit it pissed me off. What made you so special? But now, I realize it was because you were possibly her first real friend. The man who was there for her. The man who helped her run away from me. The man who knew her probably better than she did herself. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I understand that. But, please, don't take out your anger out on my son. He may **_**look **_**like me, but if I'm honest to you (and to myself); he's more like his mother. Bright, cheerful, fun-loving, and stubborn as a hippogriff (you know what I mean). So, please, hate me, not my son. If not for me, for my wife. If not even for her, then do it as a last wish from a dying man (as I'm sure Voldemort will not suffer me to live).**

**James Potter A.K.A. Prongs**

Harry finished reading. It all made sense now. His own _father_ was the reason Snape hated his guts? Harry's anger flared for a second before calming down. It wouldn't do any good to get mad at his father for things he did in the past or Snape for hating him because he was a carbon copy of his old man. Or that Professor Snape apparently knew his mother really well (he'd ask the greasy haired bat about it next he saw him, though). The past was the past. It's best to leave it there.

He picked up another letter. This time, however, it was his mother writing Snape.

_**Dear Sev, **_

_**I am writing you today because I do not know if I will make it through this war alive. I know you had something to do with us going into hiding, but I don't care. I get that you were upset that day in fifth year, and I completely understand. I'd like to say that I forgive you, for everything. I hold you blameless, so does James (even if the stubborn pounce won't admit it). Personally, I hold Albus "too-many-bloody-names-for-his-own-good" Dumbledore for all this. Remember back in third year I told you he always seemed to smile brighter when James was around me, then out-right frown when I told James to shove off? And then at my wedding to James, his damnable twinkling eyes were on full blast. How, in the BLOODY nine circles of Hell, does he even do that anyways?! I don't know his game Sev, and I'm scared. Scared of what he would do if he somehow got a hold of my son. Did you know he was slipping me a potion just so Harry would be born on July 31**__**st **__**for his damned prophecy? And when Harry was born, he looked as if he wanted to do the Irish jig on mine and James's graves? Something is very wrong and I don't know if I will ever solve it. Please, Severus, if something happens to Sirius that he can't take care of Harry and keep him AWAY from Dumbledore. I don't that barmy old man turning my son into some person weapon to stop Voldemort. Please, keep him safe, Severus.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lily Potter née Evens**_

Harry felt his anger spike again. This time, however, he didn't try to rein it in. At first, he was pissed at Snape for apparently having something to do with his parents' deaths, but he quickly forgave the man. After all, his own mum didn't hold that against the Potions Master, so why so he? However, his anger rekindled at Dumbledore's manipulations. He drugged his _mother?!_ HOW DARE HE! He wasn't sure what this prophecy was, but it didn't sound like it was good for his health. And his mother's suspicions did little to ease his own paranoia around Dumbledore. Something was very wrong here.

Harry calmed down enough where he could read the last item in the folder. It was his parents' will:

**I, James Charles Potter**_**, and **__**I, Lily Evangeline Potter**__**, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be our last will and testament. We also declare any wills before this to be void. If this will is being read, then let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black. And let it also be known that Albus Dumbledore was the one to cast the spell.**_

**To Sirius Black, my best friend, since you've already taken your Godfather Oath, Lily and I hereby give you guardianship of Harry, both physical and magical. We also grant you 500 Galleons a month for his upkeep. We also give you 10,000 Galleons and the Marauder's trunk in Vault 777. Use it well, Padfoot.**

_**To Alice Longbottom, James and I give you the contents of Vault 543 and 20,000 Galleons to help start-up your own clinic. I pray you do well, Alice.**_

**To Remus Lupin, we're giving you 100,000 Galleons, Potter Escape in Scotland for your 'furry little problem', and a twelve-year supply of Wolves bane potions. For Merlin's sake, Moony, use the money a buy a much better wardrobe and live a little. (**_**Oh, and Remus, please keep Sirius in line and NOT let him corrupt my son). **_**LILY!**

**To Peter Pettigrew, if we survive Voldemort, we give you 1,000 Galleons and access to the Potter Villa in France. **_**But if we die by Voldemort's hands, we bequeath to you 30 Sickles, a rope, and a Bible for you to read through. May you rot in Hell for turning my son into an orphan. **_**And furthermore, as the Founder of the Marauders, I hereby banish your name from our effects, the map, and take away the name 'Wormtail' from you. **

Harry read through the will with interest. But when he got to the part of his guardianship, he was fuming. He was NEVER supposed to go to the Dursleys! There were about _TEN DIFFERENT _people who would've taken him in! And Dumbledore didn't put him with any of them. Harry looked away from the will to his mother's trunk, then to his new sword.

_Dumbledore, _Harry thought darkly._ I'm going to make you pay. For all the pain you caused my family. _He picked up and Black Ivy and said, "This I swear."

_ !# !#$%$ #$$ # $#$ %$#%^# % % $% $% $% % # %$# $% $% #% _

**AN:** Chapter 1 is now finished and revised. Next time: Harry will leave the Dursleys and heads for Diagon Alley and will meet some new allies. Also, I don't know who to pair Harry with. Should I pair him with Hermione? Or should I pair him with Daphne Greengrass? Please read and review and tell me who he should end up with. 'Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Ivy**

**An: **Chapter 2 is here! Here I'm going to introduce some on Harry's new allies! As for the pairings, I've gotten some pretty good reviews. So far, most of the reviews saying to pair him with Hermione give some pretty good reasons why to pair him with him. There are some who have given me good reasons for a pairing with Daphne, so I'm still on the fence. Please continue to review and explain why I should pair him with one or the other. I'll even pair him with Susan or another non-canon character if I am given a good enough reason to. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. 'Nough said.**

* * *

Chapter 2-New allies

The first thing on Harry's 'to do list' was leave the Dursleys. For Good.

Accomplishing it was harder then it sounded however. First was how he was going to get his mother's trunk out of the attic without his relatives knowing? That question was soon answered when he went to find his mother's desk in the library. Upon finding it, there was a note on it that said:

_**Harry, **_

_**In this desk lie my notes on Black Ivy. It also contains the whereabouts of other items that I had augmented for my friends. I suggest you hand them out to people you would trust with your life, but make sure Dumbles isn't manipulating them or they aren't on his payroll. Oh, before I forget about the trunk, for quick travel, touch the lock and say the incantation for the shrinking charm. Easy, right? Good luck!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Mother**_

Harry smiled. Well, that was one problem solved. Deciding to get the notes, he placed his finger on the lock and it unlocked after he felt a prick on his finger. He opened the drawer and grabbed the notebook before he stopped. _Should I? No, it'd be best if they stay here for the time being, _he thought finally. _That way if I'm caught, no one can take my mother's notes away and try to replicate Black Ivy__**.**_

He put the notes back and closed the drawer, the lock activating as he did. He climbed out of the trunk and picked up Black Ivy. He looked at the katana longingly. "Just wait a bit longer," Harry said, as if it could hear him, "I've got some things to take care of before I can figure you out." Okay, he really didn't know why he was talking to a sword, but he would later caulk it up to he was talking to his mother if he ever thought of it again.

The blade seemed to hum, as if answering Harry. Harry just nodded to himself and placed the blade back into its compartment. He grabbed the folder when he stopped. For some reason, he felt he would need to keep these with him when he went to the Alley, like it would help him bring down Dumbledore quicker if he did.

Making a split decision, he put the folder back down and closed his mother's trunk, locking itself as the latch caught. Harry placed his hand on the crest and said, **"Reducio."** In response, the trunk shrank down until it could fit in his pocket. He smiled. He grabbed the trunk and placed it in his pocket when he heard a loud CRACK behind him. He turned and saw Dobby standing there with several bags.

"Dobby is finished with his task, Master Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said. "Misses Grangy asked me to give you this letter, sir." Dobby handed Harry the letter. Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry told him. "Could you shrink these bags and placed them in my trunk? And have all of my things packed when I get back to my room? I would also appreciate it if you brought me my Hogwarts letter that contains my Hogsmead permission slip, please?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Ma- Harry Potter Sir. Dobby do this now, Sir." With that, he disappeared with a crack. He returned a moment later with the letter in his hand.

"Here is the letter you asked for, Master Harry Potter Sir," he said.

Harry nodded as he took the letter. "Thanks again, Dobby," he told the House Elf. He put his Hogwarts letter down and opened Hermione's. He chuckled at what it said:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'll have you know that I was planning on yelling at you through this letter about Dobby "Bonding" with you, until Dobby explained the reason you did. Don't get me wrong, I'm still very crossed at you, and you will be scolded for this, but I understand why you did it. Just don't let it happen again._

_Since you asked so nicely, my summer was great! I got three of these very old tomes at France's equivalent of Diagon Alley! It was so amazing! Did you know that the Malfoys were originally from France? But left when they were caught trying to kidnap the local Veela, they're magical beings that are half-human and half, well, I think half-siren, but I need to read up on them to be sure. I swear my mother is magical, as when my father first caught sight of a Veela, she had this very oppressive aura that felt eerily like magic. It was funny watching my mother chew out my father afterwards. We'll be returning to London the day after your birthday._

_On a different note, have you decided what your electives will be? I hope you do not intend to be like __Ronald__ and take Divination because it's an 'easy class.' Despite the way you act, it's plainly easy to see you're smarter than you look. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would be more appropriate for you. You don't have to dumb yourself down, anymore, Harry, so quit doing it._

_I'm sorry to hear your "relatives," and I use this term loosely mind you, probably won't sigh your Hogsmead permission slip. I mean, are pricks and all, but surely they would allow you to go. Please write back soon, Harry. You're the only intelligent conversation I have (I don't consider Ron's brothers intelligent conversation because all they do is try and convince me to join them in pranking the school with them through their letters). See you on August 30__th__. _

_Hermione_

Harry smiled. Leave it to Hermione to write a letter like this. He shook his head in amusement. And, He'd definitely have to use that information on Malfoy's family against Draco later.

Deciding to write her after he made sure he would never return to the Dursleys, he folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He turned to Dobby and asked, "Could you get my trunk and have it waiting for me at the door?"

"Yes, Ma-Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, disappearing with a crack.

Harry sighed. Now came the hardest part of the entire plan. He walked out of the attic and made his way to the living room, where he found his aunt reading a book. She saw him walk in and said in her usual snippy voice, "What is it, Boy? Have you finished cleaning the attic?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Aunt Petunia. Just finished a moment ago. And now, I was kind of hoping you could help me with something that could benefit both of us."

His aunt looked at him curiously. He had her attention. "What is it?" she asked plainly.

"I'm planning on leaving Privet Drive," Harry announced, his aunt's eyes widening. "Forever."

Petunia looked at him curiously. "What about that blasted headmaster's blood ward-thingies?"

"Honestly? I don't think they're very powerful at this point. From what I gathered from him, they're powered by love. And, let's be honest, Aunt Petunia, we both know that you don't love me." She flinched at this, but Harry kept going. "All I need from you is to sign my permission slip to Hogsmead and I'll be out the door."

His aunt looked at him skeptically. "We'll never see you again?" she asked a tad hopefully.

"Only if I find another Guardian and they need you to sign over your guardianship of me to them," Harry confirmed.

She looked at him a moment, then said, "Well, hurry up and let me sign the blasted slip, Boy!"

Harry nodded and handed her the slip. She signed her name in her eloquent scrawl and thrust it back to Harry. "Here. Leave, and don't come back unless you found a new guardian," she ordered.

He took the note and nodded. "So long, Aunt Petunia," he said as he turned to leave. He stopped a moment and said over his shoulder and said, "You know, Aunt Petunia? I'm willing to bet that if something happened to you and Uncle Vernon and Dudley was left alone, my mother would've taken him in and treated him better than you treated me. Just a thought." With that, he left the living room, leaving his aunt with that particular thought.

He walked to the door and saw his stuff sitting by the door. He silently thanked Dobby and grabbed his trunk, Hedwig's cage and opened the door. Once outside, he opened Hedwig's cage and let her out. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, Hedwig," he told the snowy owl. "I'll be there in a minute."

She cooed quietly and rubbed her head against his hand. She took off to her destination. Harry watched her for a moment before closing the cage again and took off walking. He was nearing the local park when he heard laughing coming from behind him. He groaned. The one thing he didn't plan for, but knew he should've.

"Hey, cousin! Where do you think you're going?!" Dudley shouted, clamping his large sausage-like fingers around Harry's shoulder, turning him around roughly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I was going to visit a friend who goes to the same boarding school as I, but it seems the morgue is the unfortunate destination," he said, faking a remorseful tone.

Dudley grinned at him. "The morgue, you say? Well, that's where we were gonna send ya, right guys?" he asked, making his gang laugh loudly.

However, they all stopped when they heard Harry chuckle darkly. "Actually, I was planning on sending _you_ there. Shouldn't be too hard. I mean, you look about two more burgers away from having a heart attack now, Big D," Harry said ominously in an effort to scare Dudley away.

It didn't work right away. "What'd you say, Freak?!" Dudley snarled.

Harry shrugged. "The truth, obviously. If you can't take it, leave. I've got a schedule to keep."

"You can't talk to me like that, Freak! Dad would beat you to death!" Dudley shouted, making his 'gang' back away slightly. They never knew about Vernon beating Harry. Even they had a limit.

Before anyone could say anything else, however, a large black object rammed into Dudley and clamped down on his arm. Dudley screamed in pain as the black object, now recognized as a large dog, pulled slightly before letting go and going to stand in front of Harry, growling menacingly. Dudley's gang was long gone when the dog pounced on their leader.

"M-my dad will kill you for this, Freak!" Dudley stammered out.

Harry felt like he was listening to Malfoy for a moment. "Well, it doesn't matter, anymore," Harry said shrugging. "I'm leaving Privet Drive permanently. So, you're dad has no more say over me." He drew his wand and pointed at Dudley. "Now, you're going to leave or I'll have to transfigure you back into a pig."

Dudley paled. "Y-you can't do that, Potter!" he screamed, sounding an _awful_ lot like Draco. "You'll be expelled from your freak school if you do!"

The dog growled, but Harry petted its head, placating the dog. "What makes you think that I'm not already expelled, Big D? Then, I'd be able to use all the magic I wanted before someone comes and snaps my wand."

Dudley paled even more. He got up and ran away like the scared little pig he was. The dog glared for a moment before turning to Harry with an inquisitive look on its face.

Harry looked at the dog before grinning. "Don't worry, Dudley's just a pounce. Nothing to worry about. Thanks for earlier, it's about time someone put the blonde pig in his place."

The dog barked. Harry could tell it was a stray, and a well underfed one at that. He felt the need to help it, he just wasn't sure how.

"So, what am I to do with you? I don't think I can carry to Hogwarts with me, plus Hedwig would despise me for it," Harry mused, making the dog tilt its head. "Hedwig's my owl. She's very temperamental and gets jealous easily, so you and she might not get along."

The dog looked at him a moment before rubbing up against Harry's leg. Harry patted the dog on the head and said, "Well, I can't just leave you here to starve for helping me out. Come on, we'll get you something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. But, what should I call you?" Harry thought about a name he could use before a name he remembered one that would work for this dog. "How about….Padfoot."

Padfoot seemed to brighten up at that. He barked happily and pranced around Harry like a dear. Harry chuckled. "Come on then, Padfoot, we have a lot of walking to do."

* * *

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Padfoot walked in to the famous pub without much trouble. Harry saw in one corner two girls from his year sitting a booth away from whom was most likely their parents. The girl was wearing dark colored robes and had blonde hair. Harry quickly deduced that this was Slytherin's Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. The other had dull red hair and wore Muggle clothing. It was easy to see this was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff.

The one who Harry thought was Susan's mother was wearing red and orange robes and had a monocle on her left eye. Her red hair hung loosely down her back. The other two were obviously Daphne's parents. The man had black hair and dark green robes while the woman had silvery blue robes and looked a lot like Daphne.

Harry stopped a moment. If he could convince those two to help him with his plans, he could have the whole damn school against Dumbledore if something happened to again. Then again, while he had no problems with any Slytherin besides Malfoy and Susan did apologize to him at the end of last year for her accusations of him being the Heir of Slytherin, he didn't know Daphne and Susan very well. They could just as likely turn against him than help him.

However, he really had no other way of knowing until he asked. He just hoped he could talk to them without fumbling through it. He walked over to them and said, "Hey, Susan, good to see you."

Susan looked up to the speaker and smiled a bit. "Harry! Good to see you too," she said, getting up to hug him. He flinched and blushed slightly. This was a common thing for him, as the only person to hug him was Hermione, and even then he still did.

She let go of him as he gained control of his blush. "Harry, I-I'd like to apologize again for last year. I mean, you did your best to help Justin, and all we did was blame you. Then, they're rumors of you fighting a Basilisk to save the Weasley girl, we-we don't deserve to be Hufflepuffs after that," she rambled, not knowing what to say.

Harry stopped her. "Susan, I told at the end of term, I don't care anymore. Yeah, it hurt and I wish it hadn't of happened, but I was more preoccupied by finding the real Heir. As to the rumors, put them to rest, because, well, I kinda did fight a Basilisk to save Ginny." Susan's eyes widened, but Harry ignored it. "It's no big deal, let's just forget about it."

"No big deal? Bloody hell, Potter! You just confirmed the biggest rumor that a _twelve-year-old_ killed a _Basilisk_! And you say it's _no big deal_?!" Daphne exclaimed quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Well, to me, fighting a Basilisk was better than dealing with my so called relatives, so yeah, compared to them, a Basilisk is not that much of a deal. At least with the Basilisk, I can kill it and not be thrown in jail for murder."

The two girls were speechless, but before any of them could ask what Harry meant, a new voice spoke up: "What exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?" Harry paled as he turned to the speaker.

Amelia was enjoying her time off talking to her old friend and her husband when she heard someone call out to Susan. She had watched her niece interact with Harry Potter in a smile on her face. She, like McGonagall, didn't have much confidence in the Dursleys. Lily voiced her opinion of them quite loudly on the matter. She clinched her teeth when she heard her niece apologize for some misunderstanding regarding the boy. She thought she had taught her niece better than to listen to rumors like that. She would have to talk to her about that later.

However, she and the Greengrasses paled when Harry confirmed he had actually faced a _Basilisk! _A Basilisk of all things! At Hogwarts?! How come no one knew of this?! When Harry made the comment that the Basilisk and his relatives, warning bells went off in her head. She had decided to get her answers.

Harry was close to sweating through his shirt. He didn't think Susan's mum would be listening in, and due to self-preservation factors he gained at the Dursley's, he was beginning to shut down and think of a neutral answer.

"Auntie!" Susan exclaimed.

Harry stopped. "She's your aunt?" he asked. "I thought she was your mum?"

Susan shook her head. "No, she's my auntie. My mommy and daddy died in the war, like yours, Harry."

Harry didn't know that. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, Harry. But just so you know, I do think of my auntie as my mum sometimes," Susan said. "She's the one who took care of me after all."

"Thank you, Susan," Amelia said, a smile on her face, before she turned back to Harry. "Now, what's this about you'd rather fight a Basilisk than deal with your relatives? Dumbledore said they took good care of you."

Harry felt rage fill him. "Oh suure," he said sarcastically, "if by 'good care' you mean; beating me with a cricket bat when I burn their bacon at breakfast, worked like a House Elf, live in a cupboard under the stairs until I get my first Hogwarts letter, and blamed for something my cousin did, then get hit by a belt buckle as punishment, then yeah, I was taken '_very good care of._'"

The Greengrasses, Amelia, and the girls paled. "Mr. Potter," Amelia said sternly, "we need to talk."

Harry hesitated. He wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure she could help. Dumbledore was very influential, after all.

"Do it, Harry," Susan encouraged. "My auntie is the head of the DMLE. She can help you."

"And my father is a prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic," Daphne spoke up. "I'm sure he would help you out. Right, Father?"

Gabriel Greengrass nodded. "I've never trusted Dumbledore, and now it seems he's overstepping his boundaries. I just need to know how much."

"DMLE?" Harry asked.

"Department of Magic Law Enforcement," Amelia said.

Harry contemplated his options. The head of the magical police and a prosecutor for the Ministry….Oh, what the hell, he had nothing to lose. Plus, he felt like he could trust these people. That was enough to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"You might want to sit down," Harry told them. "It's kind of a long story."

And so, after they moved to a private room and placed some privacy charms around the room, he told them of his life so far, even if it was hard to do so. From the Dursleys, to his first Hogwarts letter, to meeting Hadgrid, to his first and second years of Hogwarts; he told them of the Philosopher's Stone incident and the Heir of Slytherin. When he finished, Susan, Daphne, and Isabel, Daphne's mother, had tears in their eyes. How could one kid survive all that?

Gabriel was in shock. This kid, no, young man had been through so much, yet still could keep his head about him. He had to respect him for that.

Amelia, however, was fuming. She knew something was going on at Hogwarts, but never knew what was happening because all letters to the DMLE from Hogwarts said the same thing, even Susan's, which meant someone was filtering the mail. But now, she had a _very, _**very **good idea what was happening.

"Mr. Potter, could you supply me with your memories of these instances? I can use them as evidence against our _esteemed _Headmaster," Amelia asked.

Harry looked at her funny. "Um, memories?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you don't know anything about the Magical world. Just another bullet against Dumbledore," Amelia mumbled, then spoke louder. "Just focus on the memories and I'll extract a copy of them."

For the next few minutes, Harry and Amelia worked to get the copies of Harry's memories. Isabel transfigured several vials for all the memories. "Great, now, is there anything else you might have that could help, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

Harry quickly remembered his parents' will and gave an innocent, yet evil, smile. "Why yes, Miss Amelia, I think I have something that will benefit us greatly."

"Just Amelia is fine, Mr. Potter. Now, what do you have for me?"

"Harry is fine, Amelia. To answer your question," he pulled out the manila folder out from under his shirt and pulled out the will, "will a copy of my parents' will suffice?"

Amelia's eyes widened. "How do have a copy of it? Dumbledore sealed it."

Harry smiled a smile that only Ron and Hermione recognized. "True, but remember when I said I came from my relatives before here? Well, my mother apparently left a trunk in Privet Drive and I happen to come across it. I found it in there and a certain weapon of hers."

Amelia's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "Ah, Black Ivy, I'd imagine? Your mother was a bloody genius in applying those charms to it."

"I know," Harry said. "I even found her Grimoire, and it mentioned you. I guess it's one of the reasons I decided to trust you."

Amelia's smile widened. "So, she actually created one? I was just joking with her. Not all families had Grimoires, just the most well-known ones."

"Yep."

"Well, that does sound like her. Alright, let's check out this will, shall we?" Amelia began reading through the will, and her face began to pale. Harry knew she had read the part about Sirius. Her features quickly turned to rage as she continued reading down. And there's where she saw her name on the list of guardians.

She slammed the will down on the table and shouted, "I'll kill the old man!"

"Amelia, what's wrong? Is it that bad?" Isabel asked.

"That and a hell of a lot more! Gabriel, I need you to come with me. I need to get some Aurors on this and stat," Amelia barked before handing the will to the Greengrasses.

The Greengrasses paled while reading it. Daphne and Susan looked bewildered.

"Hey, Potter, what does your will say, anyways?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, just that Dumbledore knew my Godfather is innocent of whatever he is accused of and I was never to go to the Dursleys," Harry said simply.

Daphne's and Susan's eyes widened as the Greengrasses set down the will. "Amelia, I agree. This injustice needs to be corrected. Isabel, could you stay with the girls and Harry?"

"Of course, dear."

"Good, take Harry to a Gringotts healer. Tell them I sent him. That should be enough to get him through."

"Um, before all that, could you check me and my stuff for any kind of charms that Dumbledore may have put on? I kind of paranoid in regards to Dumbledore right now," Harry asked.

Amelia nodded and waved her wand at Harry while Gabriel searched his effects. Amelia finished and cursed. "You're right to be paranoid, Harry. Five tracking charms, a loyalty charm that seems to be failing, a loyalty potion from about a month ago that seems to have run its course, and I also detect your magic core is blocked."

"I found three tracking charms on this invisibility cloak," Gabriel said.

Harry felt his rage act up again. "He placed tracking charms on my father's cloak?! The nerve of that old man!" he yelled.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, I took them off. He won't be able to track your cloak again."

"And I've taken off the tracking and loyalty charms off of you, Harry," Amelia said. "You'll also have to talk to the goblins about removing the core block on you."

"I'll be sure to help him out, Amelia," Isabel said.

"Good." Amelia nodded. "Now, while Gabriel and I deal with this, you three head to Gringotts. We'll meet you back here when we can."

* * *

**An:** Next chapter, Harry, Isabel, Daphne, and Susan head to Gringotts, meet some more allies, and discover more of Dumble's manipulations.

Alright everyone, I don't know what to do after the next chapter, so I'll let you guys decide. I will put a poll on my profile to help decide. The poll will last one to two weeks. There will be three different ideas to vote on. I won't tell you what they are because I want it to be a surprise for all. I will tell you what the chapter would be called, however.

They are:

**1. **Unexpected turn

**2.** One more reason to hate Dumbledore

**3. **"This manipulation is the last nail in your coffin…Dumbledore!"

So, continue to review and tell me how you like it! And don't forget to vote on what chapter 4 will be!


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Ivy **

**An: We have a winner! Poll result:**

**#3- 61%**

**#2- 20%**

**#1- 17%**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. 'Nough said.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Gringotts, Horcruxes, and Vaults

After the will was copied and Harry got some food for Padfoot, the two groups headed off to their appointed destinations. Amelia and Gabriel (who insisted Harry call him such) flooed to the Ministry of Magic while Harry, Isabel, Daphne, and Susan headed into Diagon Alley. Daphne and Susan kept glancing at Harry sadly. Both had made the mistake of judging him before getting to know him. Susan for the Heir of Slytherin incident, and Daphne for thinking he was an arrogant attention seeking brat that tried to gain sympathy for his parents' deaths. None could have imagined the truth until Harry told them.

Upon passing the Apothecary, Harry saw Severus Snape enter, his usual scowl on his face. Harry stopped. He remembered his parents' letters to Snape and wondered if it was a good idea to hand them to him now. Knowing Snape, he'd probably just toss them just because Harry handed them to him.

"Harry? Harry, is everything okay?" Isabel asked when she noticed Harry had stopped.

Harry didn't answer right away. Finally, he said, "Mrs. Greengrass, just wait for me at Gringotts. There's something I have to do first."

"If it involves Professor Snape, just leave it, Potter. He hates your guts and we have a schedule to keep," Daphne spoke up.

"It's not something I want to do," Harry countered. "It's something I have to do."

Daphne looked unsure, but Isabel nodded. "Do what you have to, Harry. We'll meet you at the steps."

Harry nodded and walked into the store. "It's been nice knowing you, Potter," Daphne called out.

"Daphne, hush."

The Apothecary, as usual, had a noxious odor that Harry nearly gagged on, but he pressed on. He located Snape in one corner looking a vial of…..something. Harry wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw one the things move.

Snape turned and caught sight of Harry. His eyes narrowed. "Potter," he sneered, "come to buy potion ingredients, have you?" He at least made an effort to _sound_ polite.

"I will before I leave today, Professor," Harry said politely. "I need to stop at Gringotts first, but I saw you inter here and thought I'd give you this." He handed him the manila folder.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What is this? You're pathetic excuse of a Potion's essay?"

"No sir, I actually like to think I have an essay you _may _enjoy," Harry said. "This folder contains letters my parents addressed to you." Snape's eyes widened. "I understand why you hate me now, and I can't say I blame you. I could, _however,_ blame you for whatever my mother believes you told Voldemort that lead him to them, but I can't do that either."

Snape paled. He knew of the Prophecy? More to the point, he knew of Snape's part in his parents' deaths?

"You see, sir, I have read both letters, one my father wanted to send you and one from my mother," Harry explained. "She doesn't seem to blame you for whatever your part was, so I see no point in trying to blame you either. All I ask is that you please try and see me as plain old Harry Potter. Not Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and Boy-Who-Lived. Just Harry."

With that, Harry turned and left, leaving Snape standing there bewildered. What just happened?

Snape opened the folder and examined the letters. The first was from James. He clinched his teeth for a moment before calming. Hm… it seemed Potter finally grew up a bit. Pity it took a Dark Lord for him to do so. When he examined Lily's, he felt several emotions spike. Mainly Rage and anger, but mostly regret, shame, and sadness. He knew of the potion Lily spoke of. He in fact _brewed _it. Dumbledore had told him a family within the Order wanted the potion so they might stall their child's birth until a later date due to health problems of the mother. But now he knew. Dumbledore must have been laughing at him even now.

Snape folded the letters up and placed them in his pocket. Without even buying anything, he left. He had a new agenda now. First, talk to Potter and see if there was anything he could do make up for all the slights he had made against his family. Then, make a potion that would kill the manipulative old fart that started all this. Eliminate a Dark Lord. Visit the Potters' graves and beg for forgiveness. Kill any Death Eater that got in his way. Save the Slytherin House from following in their fathers' footsteps.

Not necessarily in that order.

* * *

At the same time, Amelia and Gabriel stepped Amelia's office in the Ministry of Magic. She pressed a button on her desk. "I need Shacklebolt, Moody, and Tonks in here RIGHT NOW!" she shouted.

"Don't you think that that's unwise?" Gabriel asked. "Two of those guys are on Dumbledore's payroll, and the other can easily be persuaded to join the old man."

"True," Amelia conceited before an evil grin spread across her face as she sat down in her chair. "But…they all love their jobs. So, I can easily tell them it's Dumbledore or the DMLE. My way or the highway. Plus, I'm making them take oaths not to disclose anything."

"A very Slytherin approach, Madam Bones," Gabriel commented as the three Aurors walked in.

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke first. "You wished to speak with us, Madam Bones?"

"Indeed I did, Auror Shacklebolt," she stated in her 'DMLE Head' voice, showing the three just how serious the situation was. She quietly casted some silencing charms and privacy wards around the room for privacy, which just doubled the protection as her office was charmed so that no one could overhear sensitive topics that the director didn't want to be leaked. "I have recently come across a case that requires nothing but the best, so I called for you three."

The three stood a bit straighter at that. Tonks more so because she was still apprenticing under Mad-Eye Moody.

"However," she continued darkly, "because of the sensitivity of the case, you're allegiances have been called into question. This case is large, and I do mean **large.** It also deals with some very high profile people, and I'd prefer if NONE of this information was leaked. As such, I'm going to need your oaths to stay quiet and reveal _NONE_ this information to _**anyone,**_ even if the person says it could save countless lives. We'll probably get to that last part anyway with what this case will undoubtedly give us." She leaned forward and continued, "I truly believe you three can blow this case out of the water. I simply need assurance that you three can keep the information safe from even your friends."

The three stood ram rod stiff. Gabriel had to hand it to Amelia; she really could control a room. She just told them in a round-a-bout way what was truly going on without giving too much information. _Very Very _Slytherin, indeed.

Tonks didn't understand what was going on. She assumed she was here because she was Moody's apprentice. And the wording of her boss's speech didn't sound good to her.

Moody, however, had a damn good idea what was going on. His thoughts were only confirmed when Amelia began speaking. Dumbledore. He'd gone and done something that has now gotten him in trouble with the _one _person you didn't just go and piss off willy-nilly. He almost snorted. Well, he wasn't about to bail his twinkly-eyed butt out of this one. Even as experienced as Moody was, even he wasn't stupid enough to take on one pissed off Amelia Bones.

Shacklebolt had a faint idea. He stepped forward and took the oath. Moody and Tonks followed suit.

Amelia nodded. "Good, now…" she levitated a pensive to the desk, and Gabriel emptied Harry's memories into it. "We are going to view the evidence. Those memories belong to the victim, and I just obtained them myself. So, we will all view them together, and then we'll discuss what needs to be done."

"That's a lot of memories," Moody grunted.

"The victim's had a hard life," Amelia responded. Moody nodded as she limped over to the pensive. The others followed him, and as a unit, they dove into the pensive to view the hell that was Harry's life.

* * *

Harry was on his way to Gringotts when Snape caught up with him. "Potter," Snape drawled, "I need to speak with you."

Harry turned a looked at his potions professor. Inwardly, he smirked. Now, Harry could only guess what Snape wanted, but Harry decided to use this to his advantage. "If it's okay with you, Professor, let's make our way to Gringotts and talk there. I have people waiting for me there and I doubt you would want talk in the middle of the Alley." Snape nodded as they continued down the street to the wizard bank. Snape was wondering who Potter had roped into this.

At the steps of Gringotts, Isabel was talking to a woman with black flowing hair and dark eyes while Daphne and Susan talked to boy. Blaise Zabini, if Harry's memory was to be believed. Snape raised an eyebrow. These were the people Potter was meeting? Interesting choices. He didn't think Potter had any interaction with any of his snakes besides Draco.

Susan turned and saw Harry approach with Snape. She paled, but otherwise smiled. "Harry! Over here!" She motioned him over to her and Daphne.

Harry waved and began to walk towards them. Isabel heard Susan address Harry so turned and saw Snape. She raised an eyebrow. "I assume you finished the business you wanted to get out of the way?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said. "Snape wanted to talk to me about something afterward, so I invited him along. We do have a schedule to keep, after all." He gave a meaningful look to Daphne.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you decided to tempt fate, Potter."

Blaise chuckled. "She has a point, Potter," he spoke in his Italian accent. "It's no secret around Hogwarts that Snape hates you, no offence, Professor." Snape nodded as Blaize turned to Harry and held out his hand. "Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Blaise's hand.

"Ah! James's wayward son!" Blaise's mother, Camila Zabini, stated. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Potter. I'm Camila, Blaise's mother."

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter sounds like I'm in trouble."

Snape snorted, but otherwise stayed silent. Camila smiled. "Of course, Harry," she continued. "Isabel here was telling me of your appointment with the goblins. I'll leave you to it, but I'm afraid I have business and can't take Blaise with me. Would it be okay for him to join your group? Isabel seemed adamant that it was your choice."

Harry looked at Blaise with trepidation. He remembered Blaise wasn't one of the Slytherins that sneered or shunned him or…Wait a moment. The only Slytherins that did that were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson!

"You can trust him, Potter," Daphne's voice broke his train of thought. "If there is one person I trust more than my friend Tracey in Sytherin House, it's Zabini here."

To prove the point, Blaise got his wand out and said, "I, Blaise Emmanuel Zabini, do swear on my life and magic that I shall keep whatever secrets I hear about Harry Potter today secret, so mote it be." A flash of light emanated from his wand. He silently casted the Lumos charm and the wand tip glowed. He cancelled the spell and turned to Harry. "Believe me now?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before Susan came to his rescue. "He just gave you a Wizard's Oath, Harry," she told him, making the Zabinis and Snape raise an eyebrow. "Basically, he tells anyone your secrets, he loses his magic and/or life."

Understanding dawned on Harry's face. Daphne stepped forward drawing her wand saying, "And just to show you I'm willing to help, Potter. I, Daphne Charlotte Greengrass, do swear on my life and magic that I shall keep whatever secrets I hear about Harry Potter today secret, so mote it be." The wand tip glowed, and Daphne casted the light charm as well, the wand glowed bright.

Susan immediately repeated the gesture, followed by Isabel and, reluctantly, Snape. He may have wanted to just try and make amends with Potter, but if it was serious enough for two of his Slytherins, the wife of a famous Ministry prosecutor, and the DMLE's niece to take oaths, might as well go with the flow.

Camila smiled. "Great! I'll leave you all to it, then! I'll see you tonight, Blaise."

"Of course, Mother." Camila nodded as she walked off. The six were left standing in front of Gringotts.

"We need to get going as well," Isabel said. "The sooner we get Harry checked out, the sooner we can get the reports to Amelia."

The girls and Harry nodded while Blaise and Snape raised an eyebrow. _They're getting a goblin healer to check Potter's health? Not discounting their effectiveness, but…why? What's so bad that they'd…? _Blaise's eyes widened. _Abuse. That's the only logical explanation for the check-up and the reports to Madam Bones. And going to the goblins means they don't trust someone enough to go to St. Mungo's. Someone most likely very high up in the Ministry. But that leaves who?_

Snape felt confused and angry. Confused because of the situation itself. Anger because he came to the same conclusion Blaise did. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. And Snape had a lot of redeeming to do. Maybe when he finally passed on, Lily would be merciful to him. Highly doubtful, but the thought did give him comfort.

Upon entering Gringotts, Isabel walked straight to one of the tellers and said, "Account manager Red Claw, may your gold continue to flow swiftly."

Red Claw nodded. "And may your enemies fall at your feet, Mrs. Greengrass. I trust your husband is well?"

"Yes he is." Isabel frowned a bit. "In fact, he is helping Madam Bones on a very sensitive case, which is why he asked me to bring the person the case is about here for a medical check. We believe there is abuse involved."

Red Claw snarled. Goblins _despised _people who abused children. "And who is this suspected victim."

"Why, Mr. Potter here," Isabel said, motioning towards Harry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. This really wasn't part of his plan, but if it got him out of Dumble's control, who was he to complain? But did she have to word it like that?

Red Claw looked at Harry and frowned. "Mr. Potter, would you please follow me?"

Harry nodded as he looked at everyone else. "Before we go, Mr. Red Claw, sir," Harry said looking at the goblin, "I'd like to suggest everyone with me come as well. I plan on telling them anyway."

Red Claw raised an eyebrow. "As you wish, Mr. Potter. This way." He got down from his pedestal and began walking deeper into Gringotts. They walked down several corridors when Isabel spoke.

"Red Claw is the Greengrass account manager," she explained to Harry. "As soon as your check-up is done, we'll arrange a meeting with yours."

"Sounds good. I wish someone had told me all this when I first was introduced to the Wizarding World, though," Harry mused.

Red Claw stopped and turned on Harry. "Wait a moment, Mr. Potter. Are you saying that you didn't meet your account manager at eleven?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir," he admitted. "In fact, I only recently learned the Potters were an Ancient and Noble House." That particular statement made Blaise's and Snape's eyes widen.

Red Claw's face showed nothing but rage. He turned to a goblin that was passing by and began speaking in the goblins' native tongue. The other goblin paled and snarled before rushing off. Red Claw turned to Harry and his group and said, "Iron Fang shall look into Mr. Potter's accounts. Right now, let us continue to the infirmary."

The infirmary was brighter than the whole of Gringotts combined. "Wait here, please," Red Claw ordered as he shuffled out of the room.

Harry was seated on one of the beds in the room. Snape, Blaise, and Isabel stood at the foot of the bed while Daphne and Susan sat on the bed beside Harry's. Snape coughed into his hand, making all turn to face him.

"I'm awfully curious, now. Can someone kindly tell me what in Merlin's name is going on here, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry looked sheepish. "Well, Professor, to make a long story short, I found my mum's old trunk in the attic at my relatives and found out a lot of things," Harry said quietly. "Being here is because Mr. Greengrass thought it'd be better safe than sorry."

"Harry, you know he said to call him Gabriel, right?" Isabel asked amused.

Harry shrugged. "Yes, ma'am. I remember."

Snape was about to continue until the door opened again and Red Claw returned with another goblin that was wearing white clothing. The goblin looked at Harry and said, "I am Healer Carnage, Mr. Potter. If you would please lay down, I'll begin the check-up." He turned to the others and said, "Please move away as I work."

They moved away as the goblin moved towards Harry. He laid down on the bed as the goblin began chanting in his native language. Healer Carnage began to frown as the test went on, which later became a frown, to an outright snarl, and finally, his face so pale Harry thought he did a good impression of Professor Binns. Healer Carnage exploded with a string of curses in his native tongue that scared all in the room. The look of disgust, outrage, and horror didn't help the situation.

The enraged goblin snarled something, and another goblin came in. They began talking, and the new arrival mimicked Healer Carnage perfectly. He ran off quickly as Healer Carnage turned to Harry once more.

"Mr. Potter, you need to come with me right now. It is a matter of upmost urgency," Carnage snarled.

Harry was slightly freaked out. "W-what's happening, Mr. Carnage, sir? What's wrong with me?"

"You have a Horcrux inside of your scar," Carnage said bluntly.

Everyone looked at him blankly. "Um, excuse my ignorance, Healer Carnage, sir," Daphne started to speak, "but what is a Horcrux?"

"Your ignorance is excused, miss," the goblin said. "Not many wizards know of them. A Horcrux is an abomination. It is a way _certain_ dark wizards use to try and become immortal."

Everyone paled. "From the scans I ran, it's been there for close to twelve years, draining Mr. Potter's magic and energy. Couple that with the three core blocks on his magic, it's a wonder Mr. Potter is even alive," Carnage continued, making everyone pale more.

Harry picked up on something. "Three blocks? Is that even possible?"

"It is, but we'll talk about it after the ritual to rid you of the abomination in your scar," Carnage said. "Now, please follow me to the ritual room."

* * *

Back in Amelia's office, the five reappeared out of the pensive seeing red.

"Merlin's hairy balls! How could someone his age survive all that?!" Tonks screamed, her hair and eyes turning blood red.

"What was Albus thinking?! Scratch that. I know what the bloody old man's thinking! Senile old coot," Moody growled.

"I see the reason for our oaths now, not that I'd need to give one!" Shacklebolt gritted his teeth. "What Albus has done is inexcusable!"

"Hearing it's one thing, but to see it through his eyes?" Gabriel shook his head. "The poor child never even got to _**be**_ a child."

"I'm gonna have Dumbledore's head on a pike when I'm through with him!" Amelia growled out as slammed her hand down on her desk with enough force to crack the wood.

"You're not the only one," Gabriel said darkly.

Moody looked at Amelia and Gabriel and grunted. "Potter has proven to be just like his parents. Strong-willed, headstrong, unyielding loyalty, and constant vigilance. This kid's got my respect after seeing what he's had to live with."

"Especially considering that vile piece of magic he had to deal with as a second year student," Gabriel commented.

"You noticed too," Moody said. It wasn't a question.

"Hard not to." Gabriel shrugged. "Besides, my family specializes in Soul magic. We may not delve as far into it as Voldemort has, but we specialize in it, nonetheless." He bowed his head as he said, "I was just hoping I was wrong."

Tonks looked at them. "Huh? What are you two babbling about?"

"You saw the diary Potter destroyed, right?" Moody asked his apprentice.

"Yeah, what of it? It was just contained a memory of You-Know-Who, right?"

"That particular diary was cursed to be a Dark Object so dark, it's even said your ancestors, the Blacks, deemed it 'too evil to even exist,'" Moody told her, making the Metamorphmagus's eyes widen.

"Yes, my family has known about this magic for many generations, praying none were foolish enough to delve into it," Gabriel commented. "It seems Voldemort has proven to be that fool, unfortunately." He saw Kingsley and Tonks flinch. "I suggest you get over that petty fear of that name. It's just a name, and if a _twelve _year old can say it without flinching, surely two well-trained Aurors can."

Kingsley sighed. "Yes, your right, Mr. Greengrass. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks nodded. "Well, we could always call him Tom," she pointed out grinning. "He seems to hate that."

"As interesting as this is," Amelia said, "we're getting off topic here." She turned and looked at Gabriel and Moody individually. "Now, what is this magic you two keep talking about?"

"A Horcrux," Gabriel said simply.

Amelia turned white. "A Horcrux? _That's _what we're dealing with?!" She slumped in her seat and mumbled, "Shit."

Moody raised an eyebrow. "You know about Horcruxes?"

"I know _of _them," Amelia corrected. "Lily and I were in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts's library one day when we came across it. We were fourteen at the time, and the thought of immortality appeals to everyone when they're young. But once we saw what was required, we were disgusted and destroyed the book." Everyone in the room looked at her incredulously.

"You mean to tell me, that Lily, 'I'd rather die than purposely destroy any book in a library' Lily _agreed_ to destroy a book?!" Gabriel questioned.

"More to the point, you destroyed a book from _Hogwarts's library?_" Tonks asked astonished.

"Lily had said she would have rather destroyed a book containing _that_ information than leave it for someone else to find it and actually try it," Amelia said, slumping further into her chair.

Moody nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. I just wish someone had removed it when Riddle was in school. Save us a lot of time."

Kingsley nodded, but there was something still on his mind. "I must ask, though. I know it's very Dark Magic, but…what does a Horcrux do, exactly?"

"A Horcrux is a way for a wizard to achieve immortality," Gabriel explained, making Kingsley and Tonks's eyes widen. "However, to achieve this, one must sever their souls in order to rip off a piece of the soul and place it into a vessel, the diary as you saw. And in order to sever your soul…"

"You have to cast the Killing Curse," Kingsley finished, his voice barely audible.

Gabriel nodded. "Kill in cold blood. No remorse, no caring, and all enjoyment."

"Dear Merlin," Tonks whispered.

"My thoughts exactly," Gabriel said. "And it's only about to get worse from here."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"I think Voldemort made more than one," Gabriel said, ignoring Tonks and Kingsley's flinches, though not for a lack of trying not to.

"What do you mean he made more than one?" Moody asked.

"From what I heard from Harry and what I saw from his memories, I think his scar contains a Horcrux," Gabriel said.

Everyone paled at the thought. Gabriel nodded. "That's why I sent him to a Gringotts healer. They can remove the soul fragment without killing him if he truly does have a Horcux in his head."

* * *

Harry's body hurt. He was currently lying on a bed in Gringotts medical wing after the ritual he went through to remove the Horcrux from his scar with said scar wrapped up tightly by a piece of gauze around his head. Unsurprisingly for Harry, it hurt like hell. The goblins told him it would, but he really didn't need them telling him that. If there was one thing Harry knew, it was that nothing was without pain in regards to him.

"I can't believe you went through that without crying out in pain," Blaise commented. "I'd have been crying out to the heavens if it was me."

"Well, ten years of your uncle and cousin hitting you relentlessly, one year having your bones in your right arm regrown, then getting bit by a Basilisk does tend to toughen you up a bit," Harry said dryly. Snape winced. He swore to protect Potter for Lily's sake, and he allowed the child to endure all that shit. Granted, he didn't know about the abuse, but that was a mote point to Snape at this point.

"You shouldn't even _be that_ tough," Daphne put in.

"I agree with Daphne," Susan said. "This is madness!"

Snape stayed silent. He was fuming at the lack of information he had. He was a spy, after all. They hated working without all the facts.

"If I may say something, Mr. Potter," Snape said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Before I learn about any more misfortunes you've had to endure, I would like to say a few things that I have recently found out about some misgivings I've contributed to your life."

"If it's about school, sir, don't worry about it," Harry told him. "Like I said, I can't blame you for it. I've done the same, I'm sure."

"How could I not see he's exactly like Lily," Snape mumbled quietly, so quietly Harry wasn't sure he had heard right. "It's not about that," he said a bit louder. "It's about the potion your mother was fed during her pregnancy with you." Harry's eyes widened. "Dumbledore told me to brew them for a member of His Order of the Phoenix whose wife was having health problems. They needed the potion to stall the birth of their child so the mother could recover enough to deliver her baby safely. Only now do I realize he was feeding that potion to Lily." Snape hung his head in shame.

"A birth stalling potion?" Isabel asked incredulously. She shook her head violently and said, "Severus, that potion causes unbelievable pain to the unborn child that it has been linked to several miscarriages in young mothers! In fact, it's exactly what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange before the First War! Her husband was feeding them to her, and it cost her daughter her life! If Rodolphus didn't have such a good lawyer, he'd have been in Azkaban sooner, and Bellatrix could've filed for divorce!" She shouted the last part. The four Hogwarts students were wide eyed, not having known the last part. No wonder Bellatrix was insane.

If possible, Snape's head sunk lower. "I knew the risks, and I even expressed them to Dumbledore. He told me he had a way to counteract those effects. I still don't know if that was true."  
Before anyone could finish, Healer Carnage, Red Claw, and another goblin came in. Isabel's eyes widened as she whispered, "Chairman Ragnok."

"Hello, Mrs. Greengrass," Ragnok said. "I'm here because of several inconsistences regarding Mr. Potter's account and Vaults. Not to mention what was discovered during his health evaluation."

They lost Harry then. "Hold on, you said 'Vaults' right? As in, _more than one?_"

"Correct, Mr. Potter," Ragnok confirmed. "You have your Trust Vault for your school supplies, your Family Vault, the Gryffindor Vault as your family is a direct descendant of Lord Gryffindor's line, and the Slytherin Vault via Right of Conquest."

The six humans in the room were trying their best to remove their jaws from the floor. Blaise spoke up first. "Well, isn't that amusing? Potter really was the Heir of Slytherin. It just wasn't for the reasons we thought."

Harry laughed. It was too much. "Oh, I'd _love _to see Tom's face when he hears this!" Harry began to laugh harder.

The others, however, were confused. "Um, Harry, what's so funny? And who's Tom? Do you mean the owner of the Leaky Cauldron?" Susan asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm talking about Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." Daphne, Blaise, and Susan flinched. "Aw, come on! It's just a bloody name! Hermione and Ron can say it without flinching!"

"Probably because they hang out with you too much," Blaise remarked dryly.

Harry shrugged. "Could be. But fear of a name only insights more fear."

"Too true, Mr. Potter," Ragnok said, a grin plastered on his face. "But, back to the topic at hand, I would want to express concerns about what was found in Mr. Potter's health evaluation before we discuss his Vaults in depth."

Harry nodded. "Of course Chairman Ragnok," he said politely, remembering what Isabel called him. "Ask away. And please, call me Harry."

"Only if you would call me Ragnok, Harry," Ragnok replied, to which Harry nodded. "Now, the abuse is self-explanatory, and the blocks were simple to remove while removing that blasted Horcrux. One being placed by us by a request from your parents," Ragnok explained. "You had some powerful accidental magic, and they had asked us to place the block. The other two were placed at later dates. One when you started Hogwarts as a first year, and one dated just before your second term ended."

Harry felt his anger spike, but Ragnok went on talking. "The first thing that concerns me is that you were born under the effects of a birth stalling potion. Any comments on that, Harry?"

"I can explain that, Chairman," Snape's silky smooth voice broke in. "I brewed it for Dumbledore under the pretense that a woman in his Order of the Phoenix was in bad health and needed the potion to stall the birth of her child until she was healthier." He looked the goblin straight in the eye. "I expressed what the potion would do, but he said he had a way to counteract the said side-effects, to which I still have severe doubts about."

"As well as you should, Mr. Snape, and please, as Harry's guest, you have the same courtesy of calling me Ragnok. You all do," he added looking around at the stunned humans. "But back to the point, one cannot reverse the effects of a potion like that. It's similar to being born under a love potion, in which the child born under those effects can never understand or comprehend the concept of love."

Harry was reminded of something Dumbledore had said his first year. His eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What's it, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Riddle!" he exclaimed. "At the end of first year, I had asked Dumbledore why Voldemort couldn't touch me when I stopped him from getting the Philosopher's Stone, and he said it was because of my mother's love. He explained that Voldemort could never understand it, so that was in part why he couldn't touch me! And when I think about it, it makes since that Riddle might have been born under a love potion!"

Everyone looked at him, astonished. "Yes," Healer Carnage spoke up for the first time since entering, "that is a possibility. I'm impressed you could piece two unalike situations like that, Mr. Potter.

"How come you're not a Ravenclaw?" Isabel asked smirking.

"Because he's too impulsive," Daphne told her mother. "I mean, fighting off trolls, confronting possessed teachers, and _slaying _a _freakin' Basilisk_; I'd say he's proven to be the quintessential Gryffindor."

"But he's got all the qualities of a Hufflepuff," Susan said. "He's hard-working enough to figure out seemingly impossible tasks, and he has stead-fast loyalty to Hermione and Ron and Neville. I'd say he's a truer badger than any of my House have been last year." She hung her head sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bones," Blaise told her. "It wasn't just the Puffs after Potter last year. Everyone was. I agree with you on your viewpoints, but Daphne's right. Potter's a true Gryffindor if there ever was one."

"You know? The Sorting Hat wanted to send me to Slytherin," Harry commented, making everyone in the room (save the goblins) turned to him with different levels of shock on their faces.

"You? The Gryffindor Golden Boy in **Slytherin?**" Daphne shook blonde head fiercely. "I don't buy it."

Harry shrugged. "It's true." He looked at her. "Am I really 'the Gryffindor Golden Boy?'?"

"Yep," Blaise confirmed. "But, I'm wondering, if the hat wanted you in Slytherin, why didn't it?"

Harry averted his eyes. "Because I asked it too."

"Why?"

"Well, I could give you two guesses, but I think you'd only need one," Harry said. "I mean, I wouldn't have minded hanging out with you or Daphne here, but there was one big turn off in Slytherin."

"Malfoy," Daphne spat. It sickened her to think that Slytherin House lost a good recruit because Malfoy couldn't keep his pompous mouth shut.

Harry nodded. "He reminded me of everything I hated. Everything the Dursleys were. I hated it."

Snape gave up seeing Harry as James Potter's son sometime around the ritual to remove the Horcrux from Harry's head. He finally had to open up his eyes and see Harry had more in common with Lily than James. "I'm sure. Petunia was never very hospitable even when Lily and I were younger."

"Moving on," Ragnok called out, wanting to get back on track. "Now, the effects of being born under a birth stalling potion usually are the victim having a compulsive need to try and spare others from pain, mainly because they remember the excruciating pain of the potion subconsciously and do not wish anyone to feel pain like they did."

"Which explains my 'saving people' thing," Harry mumbled, making the Hogwarts students snicker at him.

"However, the most concerning thing is the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears flowing through your system. Care to comment on that?"

"Probably best to show you," Harry said.

Ragnok nodded. "Ok." He turned to Red Claw and said, "Fetch a pensive, Account Manager Red Claw. Healer Carnage, retrieve Mr. Potter's memories."

The two goblins nodded as they did as they were told. A couple of minutes later, Red Claw returned with a pensive, and Healer Carnage placed Harry's memories into it. "Now then, do you wish to join us, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked.

Harry shook his head. "No sir, but if the others wish to watch it, they can."

Ragnok nodded and moved towards the pensive along with Red Claw and Carnage. Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Snape, and Isabel joined the goblins, and together, they vanished into the pensive.

About five minutes later, they all returned. The five humans were white as sheets while the goblins were fuming. Ragnok turned to Harry.

"Harry, I must commend you. Not many wizards, or even goblins for that matter, could kill a fully grown Basilisk and live," Ragnok complimented.

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I-uh, I wasn't really concerned with killing it. I kinda was just trying not to die."

"Regardless, we goblins believe in giving credit where it is due. So, in light of everything I saw and all the slights my bank has done against you Harry, as Head of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and ruler of the Goblin Nation, I hereby grant you friend status and the title of Beast Slayer." Everyone's eyes widened. "As a friend to the Goblin Nation, you are required to learn our customs and how to formally address the goblins here in the bank. You will also be required to carry a weapon around on your person at all times while in the Bank due to your status as Beat Slayer. From now on, you will be treated as a goblin, not a wizard, so learning our customs is a must. I also grant you a new name, Basilisk Fang." He grinned at Harry's dumb-struck look. "From hence forth, every goblin shall call you by that name. Oh and there will be a feast tonight to tell all of our brothers of your ascension into our ranks. Feel honored, Harry, not many wizards are granted this privilege."

"No not many," Isabel whispered. She looked at Harry and said, "Harry, you've just been granted an honor that even my husband never obtained. Even as a Friend of the Goblin Nation, he was never given a new name."

"I trust you and your family will join us tonight for the feast, Mrs. Greengrass?" Ragnok asked. "I'm sending word to all wizards with Friend status to attend if at all possible."

"Yes, of course, Chairman Ragnok, I'll speak to my husband when we see him after this."

Susan, while still stunned, remembered something Ragnok had said, spoke up. "Um, excuse me, Chairman Ragnok, but you said the bank had done Harry wrong? Forgive me, but, I thought goblins didn't make mistakes."

"You are forgiven, Miss Bones," Ragnok said. "It was found out that Harry's original account manager was taking bribes from someone not to tell him about his heritage and keep Harry ignorant of it. He has since been executed for his crimes."

Harry saw red. He shook his head and said, "Who's my account manager now?"

"I will be handling it for now, Beast Slayer Basilisk Fang," Red Claw spoke, grinning at Harry's discomfort. "By next week, you will have a new one."

"Can I recommend someone?"

"You can. Anyone you might know?"

"Griphook. He's the first goblin I actually talked to. He took me to my Trust Vault the first time. If at all possible, I'd like him to manage my account."

Ragnok was thoughtful. "Hmm, Griphook, huh? He's young for a goblin, but he is dedicated to his job and could take the stress of being an account manager." He turned to Harry and said, "I'll talk to Griphook and see if he would be interested in being your account manager. I would say he might jump at the chance."

"Thank you, Ragnok."

"Don't mention it. Now, I would like to talk more about your accounts, but seeming you asked for someone to manage your account, I would like to talk to him about it first."

"Of course, I understand." Harry was about to say something when a thought struck him. "Hey, Ragnok, could I invite people to this feast tonight?"

"It is your right."

"Great. Then, I'd like to invite Susan and her aunt, Professor Snape, Blaise and his mother, Hermione Granger and her parents if they're allowed, and Ron Weasley and his family," Harry said, getting wide eyes from three of the afford mentioned people.

"H-Harry," Susan said faintly, "y-you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You're my friend now, Susan, and it would be kind of wrong of me not to invite you. I'm inviting Professor Snape because well, he's here, and I have a feeling he wants a certain long bearded old man dead more than I do. And, Blaise is now my friend so why not invite him. Maybe I can finally enlarge my circle of friends. And Daphne's family's already coming because her father is a friend of the goblins."

Susan was touched that Harry would do such a thing for her. What he didn't know is that being invited to a goblin feast was considered a HUGE honor that most wizards (even if they wouldn't admit it) would kill for. She just nodded her thanks.

"I must say, Potter, you do know how to appeal to people," Blaise said smirking. "I take back what I said. I think you might be a true Slytherin."

Harry grinned. "You should hear what Hermione says about me guilt tripping people."

Snape scoffed. "Your mother was an expert on that. If she was a Pureblood, not a soul in Slytherin would've lifted a finger to harm her." He looked at Harry. "I thank you for the invitation. I look forward to sitting through a goblin feast."

"And I wouldn't worry about the Weasley family," Ragnok said. "Their oldest, William, is a curse breaker for us and is considered a friend of the Goblin Nation when he saved my brother, Blood Stone, from a nasty curse in a tomb in Egypt. They'll be here regardless. And even though Miss Granger's parents are Muggles, we have no qualms in allowing them to join our feast. Being recommended by someone of your status helps too."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"Well," Isabel said, "I apologize, Chairman Ragnok, but we have to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and meet up with Amelia and my husband and get ready for the feast tonight. And I'd like some documentation on what happened here."

"No apologizes are necessary, Mrs. Greengrass, and the documents are easily done," Ragnok said. "Please, allow me to show you all out."

The group of six made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. The information they just received was life changing to say the least.

Hedwig flew through the Alley and landed on Harry's shoulder. She nipped his ear angrily.

"Ow! Sorry, Hedwig, I got to the Leaky Cauldron and was whisked away to Gringotts for health reasons," Harry said trying to placate the angry owl.

Hedwig calmed down slightly. She hooted inquisitively. Harry smiled. "Yeah, I know. I feel a lot better too. Found out my scar was a Horcrux or something like that."

Hedwig began to hoot angrily. "Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't know what a Horcrux was! And how the bloody hell do you know about them?!"

"Potter, are actually talking to your owl?" Daphne asked.

"Well, yeah. It's a habit I picked up when I was locked in my room by the Dursleys," Harry explained, making the ones who had heard his story scowl. "It kept me sane for the most part. She's actually a source of intelligent conversation." She cooed smugly.

"Wait, you mean you understand her?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It means you have a familiar bond with your owl, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry frowned. "Familiar bond? What's that?"

"It's a bond between a wizard and an animal. In essence, it gives the wizard a boost in their magic and the animal is given access to the wizard's magic and can do tasks its master tells them. It's usually signified by a mental link," Susan explained.

"I don't have a mental link with Hedwig."

"Have you tried to find out?"

Harry stopped. Sheepishly, he thought, _Hedwig?_

Instantly, he heard an angry voice in his head saying, _About bloody time, Harry James! _The volume had Harry wincing. _Do you realize how long I've wanted to talk to you but you refused to listen? You bloody idiot! And blindly following that twinkly eyed bastard! The nerve you've been showing Harry James! I oughta-_

Harry yelped in pain as the tirade continued. Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Potter, you okay?"

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. "I have a familiar bond with Hedwig. And she's not too happy with me finally realizing it."

_What gave you your first bloody clue, Harry James?! _Hedwig's thought came flowing into his again, making him wince in pain again.

_Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Okay?! Don't blame me! You know I knew absolutely nothing about the Wizarding World, _Harry sent through the bond to the fuming avian.

_And that is the only other saving grace you have besides being so handsome, Harry James_, Hedwig commented, mentally smirking at Harry's now flustered state.

"Hey, Potter, you still here?" Daphne's voice broke into his thoughts.

He shook his head and said, "Yeah, let's just get to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry walked into the private room they had used earlier to the sight of people he had never seen before.

The woman had pink bubble gum colored hair and a matching eye color wearing punk-goth like clothing. One man was dark skinned and wore clothing Harry couldn't really describe as he had never seen any like it. The last was talking to Amelia and had thinning blonde hair and a mechanical eye that spun wildly.

Moody turned when they walked in and saw Harry. He grunted. "Observing for any kind of threat, Potter? Good, I like that. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted, making the Hogwarts students jump.

"Calm down, Alastor, no need to scare the children," Amelia said, raising an eyebrow at Snape. "I trust there is a good explanation for Mr. Snape and Camila's son for being here?"

"Yes, Mi-Amelia," Harry said, making an effort to not address her formally like she had asked him to. "But, I think Mrs. Greengrass could explain it better than me."

"Please, Harry, call me Isabel," Isabel said with a smile. She turned to Amelia and asked, "I take it these are the Aurors you have on the case?"

"Indeed," Amelia said nodding. "Allow me to introduce Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks." She went to read the reports Isabel gave her.

"Any of you call me Nymphadora, I'll hex your bits off," Tonks said. She turned to Harry and grinned. "Wotcher, Harry, everyone!" she said, turning her hair dark black and her eyes bright green, making her look like a female Harry. Harry was amazed.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" he asked.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing at Tonks.

"Meta-what?"

"A Metamorphmagus is a wizard who can change their appearance at will," Tonks explained. "I'm probably the only one to exist in quite some time," she finished proudly.

"It's a family trait," Daphne went on. "It's only known to show itself in someone from the Black line." She looked at Tonks and asked, "Are you related to the Blacks?"

"My Mum was from the Black line," Tonks said, frowning. "That is, before she was disowned for marrying a Muggleborn."

"It's just as you thought, Gabriel," Amelia said, catching everyone's attention. "Harry's scar was a Horcrux."

Gabriel cursed. "That means Voldemort made more than one. Damn-it!"

Harry frowned. "How do you know of Horcruxes?"

"My family specializes in Soul Magic, Harry," Gabriel explained. "I had my suspensions that the diary you destroyed was a Horcrux, and the way I saw you react to Voldemort in your memories lead me to think that a soul piece of a Horcrux became trapped in your scar." He sighed. "At least it's out of your head for good."

After that, the explanations of what happened at Gringotts followed. The Aurors and Gabriel frowned at a lot of the revelations. Padfoot, who had stayed in the room since everyone had left, growled at the point about Harry's account manager stealing from him. Harry had patted the dog on the head to placate him, much to Hedwig's fury.

_Where did that filthy mutt come from?! Harry James, don't touch that thing! You don't know where it's been! I don't CARE if it helped you against your fat ugly cousin! And shut up, you mangy mutt! I'm not speaking to you! I don't care if you were his great great Grandmother, he's MINE! _The last part confused Harry greatly, but he shrugged it off.

At the end, Amelia tuned to Harry and smiled. "You certainly have the devil's luck, Harry. Your parents had that in spades, as well. And I accept your generous invite. It will be nice to get away from the desk for a change."

"Why haven't you invited me, Harry?" Tonks asked pouting. "I would've liked to go."

Hedwig flew over to her and picked her on the head a couple of times. Harry chuckled at Hedwig's yelling. _How dare you flirt with my Harry! He's mine, harlot! Stay away!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Harry! Call off your bird, please!" Tonks begged.

"Hedwig, I think she's learned her lesson," Harry said.

_NO! She has NOT! But…I…suppose I should let her off with a warning. THIS once. _The snowy owl left Tonks's shoulder and landed back on Harry's, nibbling on his ear affectionately.

"Geez, that's a temperamental owl you have there, Harry," Tonks mumbled.

Harry shrugged.

"Well," Gabriel said. "We have to get ready for the feast with the goblins tonight. Isabel, Daphne, we need to fetch Astoria and prepare."

"Of course, dear," Isabel said.

"Father," Daphne said, "I'd like to wait on that. As you know, Potter here is now a friend of the goblins. A very _good _friend at that. And not to mention he is the last scion of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. He also has no acceptable clothing because of his relatives." She grinned evilly at Harry. "As such, he needs a brand new wardrobe. I remember the goblins gave him the magical version of a Muggle debit card when he left the bank. So, he can pay."

Harry paled white while Susan and Tonks brightened. "Oh, that's right!" Susan said a similar grin to Daphne's on her face. "We can't have him looking like he just walked off the streets, can we?"

"Oh, no way in hell!" Tonks said as an impish grin made its way onto her face. "It's our solemn duty as witches to make Mr. Potter the most eligible bachelor in all the Wizarding World!"

Harry was backing up slowly, waving his hands in front of him. "Um, come on, ladies. I can do that by myself. There's no need to do it for me, is there?"

Hedwig pecked him in the head. _Yes, there is. You won't choose anything worthy of your standards, _she told him through the bond. She sighed. _I may not like the pink haired bimbo, but sacrifices must be made. I cannot have my Harry looking like a street urchin, can I? _Harry was pale at her statement. She made it sound like he was her property!

Tonks, oblivious to Harry's mental conversation with Hedwig, grinned at him. "Of course there is, Harry! It's obvious you have no sense of fashion! That's where we come in, right girls?" She turned to Daphne and Susan, who nodded eagerly.

"Um, it's not really necess-"

Harry couldn't finish as all three girls grabbed him and made their way to the door. Hedwig flew over to Amelia's shoulder and landed. "Don't worry, Harry," Susan said. "We'll fix you up good."

"Help me," Harry squeaked as he was dragged out of the room.

_Good luck!_ Hedwig said happily.

Amelia smiled. "Well, that was entertaining."

Isabel grinned. "Yep."

The men in the room had only one thought, _Poor bastard. _

Meanwhile, a certain Animagus was laughing his ass off.

_ Ha ha ha! Way to go, Prongslet! Way to go!_ He sniffled a bit before adding, _Your father would be so proud of you!_

* * *

**AN: **Chapter 3 is done! Took forever, but I got it! Hope it's up to snuff.

Now, as you saw at the top, I've ended the poll. It was longer than I said it would be, but oh well. So chapter four will be "This manipulation is the last nail in your coffin….Dumbledore!" Next chapter will cover the feast and the plot twist now designated for chapter four.

And now, as promised to all who bothered to read the author's note at the bottom of Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation, the 'Green trailer' for my Harry Potter and RWBY crossover, 'RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL.' Be warned, though, if you've seen the entire first volume, just note that the characters from RWBY I mention will be OOC. You'll see.

* * *

**RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL**

RWBY and Harry Potter crossover

**Green Trailer**

**Somewhere in Remnant**

A group of about ten people and a dozen or so robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a man of about thirty hangs from the rafters. His hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore dark colored clothes. He was glaring angrily at the group. The only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.

"Damon Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," the leader said haughtily. He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus. The leader wore a white shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color. The symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.

The leader, Cervan Dawson, smirked darkly. His antlers glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive," he mused to Damon. "Well, it's simple. I want you to sign over your company to me." Damon's glared harder. "Aw, don't be like that. You see, I just want your company. Nothing more. I'd hate to have to see your family in an_ accident."_

That got a response. Damon fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything!"

"Alas, I know," Cervan sighed. "I myself am a family man, and I hate breaking families apart, even _human families._" He sneered at the last part. "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"

A gunshot resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The man couldn't even cry out in pain as the bullet went through his eye and entered his brain. He fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before he hit the floor.

The other members panicked and flee the warehouse, but not before three more shots resound and three more bodies fall. Cervan growled. "So much for the best," he muttered.

Damon, however, smirked. "You're late, kid," he called out.

"Hey, not my fault! I had to reassure your daughter that I'd bring you back alive," a voice said exasperated. The unknown person jumped from his place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud. He began walking towards the center of the building. "I swear she inherited your stubbornness. Took nearly a half hour to calm her down."

Damon chuckled. "Are you sure it was me she was worried about returning alive, or you?"

"Hard to tell," the voice said again. The person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light. The person was about seventeen with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He stood about 6'2 and wore a dark green shirt under a black jacket with a bright green lightning bolt insignia on the right sleeve, dark colored pants, and boots. His most notable features were the black wolf-like ears on his head, and the black tail sticking out from his tail bone. He was holding a bolt action sniper rifle.

Damon chuckled again. "Weiss is unique like that, Harry."

Harry James Potter grinned. "Yep. That she is. Now, just hang tight while I clear this place of the rats."

Cervan saw red. "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"

Harry turned his grin to Cervan. "Hey, man, if it's impossible, I'm usually the one proving it ain't. It's the one lot in life I actually enjoy doing."

"Thank God you don't have that ridiculous accent anymore or that sentence would've been unbearable," Damon muttered.

"I do miss my accent, though," Harry said offhandedly. "It drove Weiss mad." He grinned at the memory.

"Another thing my daughter and I have in common, a hatred of your old accent."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Cervan shouted. "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons.

"Well, time to go to work," Harry said, pushing a button on the handle of the gun. He swung the gun around as it began to transform into a large claymore, just slightly longer than three feet and wider than a normal claymore, like someone had put two claymores together. The blade had several glyphs carved onto it. Closer to the hilt, the blade stretched outward then back down, making a diamond shape just above the beautifully designed hilt **(AN: Hope this makes since)**. The guard was in the likeness of a claw closing around the blade. The hilt had a personally made grip, so that only Harry could wield it.

"Let's go!" he shouted. With a feral grin on his face, he charged.

**(Play I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, Yang's theme song from RWBY)**

The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Harry proved to be faster as he brought his up in a diagonal slash, effectively destroying it. He turned on his feet and slashed at another that came up behind him and decapitated it. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired Faunus.

Harry smirked as he deflected one of the droids' arm blades. Quickly and effectively, he cut the offending droid's arm off. He cut the droid's upper body off as he began twist around, effectively cutting three more droids in half until his sword came to a stop halfway in one droid while one droid came up from the behind the droid he was dueling while another came up behind him.

Harry smirked again as he pressed another button on his sword's hilt. The sword morphed into a combination of a sword and gun. Harry pulled the trigger and shot the droid behind the droid in front on him. Using the recoil of the gun, he swung the blade in a perfect 180 degree slash, destroying the droid in front of him and halving the one behind him.

He grabbed the bolt of the gun and reloaded. He shot another droid in the head, using the recoil to flip over a droid behind him. He shot a droid in the leg, again using the recoil to twist in the air and destroy the two droids. He pushed another button on the hilt, and the blade collapsed back into its original form. He slashed through the two more droids in two before stopping.

**(End song I Burn)**

The warehouse was now graveyard silent. The rest of the droids were gone. A soft echo of footsteps reached Harry's now heightened sense of hearing. Cervan walked forward carrying twin battle axes on his shoulders. He glared at Harry.

"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why," he demanded of Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe his daughter a debt, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back."

Damon scoffed. Cervan wasn't satisfied, however. "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"

"That's one reason," Harry said. "The other reason is because I want to."

Cervan roared as he charged Harry, battle axes poised for the kill.

Harry rolled his eyes as he charged as well, sparks flying as his sword was dragged across the concrete floor.

**(Play Heroes of Tomorrow by Dragonforce, Harry's theme song for this fanfic)**

As the two drew nearer to each other, Harry's sword began glowing bright red. Cervan brought down one of his axes, but Harry slashed at it with his sword, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Harry's sword was released.

Cervan growled as he threw his other axe in a downward sweep, only for Harry to completely deflect it with the guard of his sword. Cervan continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Harry, but Harry proved the faster of the two despite a heavier weapon.

Harry gritted his teeth as Cervan continued his onslaught. "Is this all you can do?" he asked. "Because I'm sure you can do better. I wanna fight I can enjoy this fight!"

"You wanna fight?!" Cervan shouted. He changed tactics on Harry. He began to spin violently. Harry had to end his assault and turn to dodging.

At one point, Harry jumped onto one of the large Dust containers in the warehouse. He scowled as he pushed a button situated on top of the hilt. A compartment opened up on the hilt to reveal his old Holly and Phoenix feather wand sitting in one of the slots in the compartment. He grabbed it and began gathering the Dust particles in the air. White Dust particles gathered around the tip of his wand. He smiled.

"Let's end this!" He held the wand up and shouted, "_Lumos Maximus!"_

A harsh, white light encompassed the area. Cervan cried out in pain as the light blinded him. As the light died down, he squinted in an effort to see, only to see Harry falling towards him with his blade over his left shoulder poised for a strike.

Cervan only had time to hold his axes up in defense. Harry slashed, destroying the axes and hitting him with the flat of the blade, knocking him out. Harry straightened himself and said, "Well…that was boring."

**(End Heroes of Tomorrow)**

Harry sheathed his sword and walked back to Damon. He stopped in front of him and held up two fingers. "This makes the second time I've saved you," he said smirking.

Damon glared at him. "Just get me down!" he growled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he worked on the restraints. "You know? You really need to work on your people skills."

"I have perfect people skills, thank you very much," Damon said as Harry finally unlocked the restraints. He messaged his wrists and muttered, "This is why I distrust most Faunus."

"You're okay with me and the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I set up for your company," Harry said.

Damon looked at Harry. "You're a special case, kid," he told the seventeen year old Faunus. "And you personally picked the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I just distrust the ones that try and kill me."

"Harry! Father!"

They turned to see several men and women flooding into the warehouse. The person speaking was a girl about seventeen and a head and a half shorter than Harry. She had white hair that was tied in a side ponytail and the same pale blue eyes Damon had and a lopsided scar over her left eye. She wore a white 'combat skirt' with red accents and a black lace neckline, a pale blue jacket over that, and white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf. A rapier was strapped to her right side.

"Hey, Weiss! Here's your father, safe and sound just like I promised," Harry said smiling his trademarked lopsided smile.

The Schnee heiress nodded to him. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled slightly.

Weiss's mother and Damon's wife, Schone Schnee, came up to Damon and smiled. "Dear," she said as she hugged him close.

"Schone," he said and he hugged her back.

"Sir, Mr. Potter, sir," a Faunus in a white uniform with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the back said saluting Harry.

"Aides," Harry told him. The soldier did as told. "Report."

"Sir, we caught some members of the White Fang retreating. They're being detained right now. Your orders, sir?"

"Hand them over to the local authorities after you attempt to get some information from them as to why White Fang would be stupid enough to try and kidnap Mr. Schnee," he told the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier ran off.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Slave driver," she mumbled.

Harry gave her a sideways glance. "Hm? You say something, Weiss?" he asked innocently.

She backpedaled quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. She really didn't want to go through the 'training regimen' Harry put the Animagus Corp. through again.

Schone looked over to Weiss and Harry. "Weiss, honey," she commented, "don't you have a concert to get to?"

Weiss paled. "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off. "Damn-it, Harry James Potter! Because of all the excitement, you're gonna make me late! If I miss my chance to win this competition, I'm gonna fillet you with Myrtenaster!"

"Ow! Wait a minute, Weiss! OW! Hold on! Quit dragging me!" Harry shouted at her, only for his words to fall on death ears.

Damon and Schone laughed at the scene with some of the members of the Schnee Dust Company's Animagus Corp.

* * *

**End of Green Trailer**

**AN: **Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you that actually have seen RWBY, yes, I made Weiss's father more tolerable of Faunus, which will be explained in the crossover when I write it. Next trailer will be with the next story I update and will be an abridged version of the original RWBY 'Black Trailer.' I simply will retell the last part of the trailer so as to bring in the second part of Harry's team in the crossover, Adam Taurus. 'Til then!

**Translations**

**Cervan- **root is Cerva, which means, "deer"

**Damon- **Latin for "demon"

**Schone- **German for "beauty"


End file.
